<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>you're safe. by irlkami</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25011178">you're safe.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/irlkami/pseuds/irlkami'>irlkami</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Temporary Character Death, follow up to my other fic bc i am broken, no beta we die like Glenn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:41:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>570</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25011178</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/irlkami/pseuds/irlkami</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sylvain-" Felix chokes, his hands moving over the ginger's face, touching his cheeks, his hair, his ears, his neck. It was all warm, bathed in the cool blue of the moon. His fingers trembled as they rested on his pulse point, feeling the steady beating of life under his fingertips. </p><p>Alive.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>you're safe.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I was a fool. I'm sorry, Felix... take care of yourself while I'm gone."</p><p>Sylvain's hand falls from Felix's cheek, and Felix <em>howls.</em></p><p>"No, <em>no, no, Sylvain, SYLVAIN!!"  </em>He shrieks as he holds Sylvain tightly, sobs tearing at his throat. He was <em>gone, </em>Sylvain was <em>gone </em>and there was nothing he could do about it. Their promise was broken, and Felix was alone. </p><p>Alone, cold, stranded, on a battlefield where they slaughtered their friends. Afraid. An emotion he hadn't felt in so long, not since Glenn had died.</p><p>Burning anger now replaced the icy cold fear, flaring up inside him like a monster ripping in his chest, Sylvain's blood on his hands. Felix would kill Edelgard. Make her pay. It started to get hard to breathe, his chest beginning to heave with dry sobs and ash, watching helplessly as Ingrid falls, her piercing screech like nails on a chalkboard. Her blood stained her pegasus's feathers, pouring on the ground below them, already thick with the blood of so many others.</p><p>He was the only one left of their trio. </p><hr/><p>Slowly, he lets Sylvain roll off his lap onto the cold floor, where his glassy, caramel eyes stare up at the sky, no longer filled with warmth. Felix looks away, no longer wanting to look at the male, bile rising in his throat. His own eyes lock on Dimitri. The savage himself was head to head with Edelgard. He really was a boar, snarling, yelling, screeching, while the emperor remained composed, her eyes saddened rather than furious. </p><p>Edelgard knocked Dimitri to the ground, raising Amyr. Dimitri struggled to get up but the axe struck down.</p><p>Rapid footsteps, and panic flared in Felix's chest. Not the boar. The boar must live. He sprints, readying his sword to block Edelgard's attack and-</p><p>Felix's blood was on her axe. He couldn't block in time. </p><p>He falls, blood pouring from his mouth, quickly losing consciousness. He heard Dimitri scream, but he couldn't care less. Every breath took more effort than the last, and he could see him...</p><p>Sylvain. He could see his concerned, even frightened face. It didn't make sense. Glenn's face flickered beside Sylvain's, just as he'd seen it before he died, and his slowing heart ached.</p><p>Felix reaches out to touch Sylvain's cheek, and he hadn't been expecting for it to be <em>warm, </em>alive, to feel the scruff on his skin. </p><p>Glenn smiles at him before he disappears. All that was left was Sylvain.</p><p>"Felix. Hey, Felix, wake up-" Sylvain's voice jarred him now, it was a little forceful, but quiet. Felix gasped, blinking, and the battlefield disappears.</p><p>"Sylvain-" Felix chokes, his hands moving over the ginger's face, touching his cheeks, his hair, his ears, his neck. It was all warm, bathed in the cool blue of the moon. His fingers trembled as they rested on his pulse point, feeling the steady beating of life under his fingertips. </p><p>Alive.</p><hr/><p>Felix groans, relief washing over his body, wrapping his arms around Sylvain, pulling himself into his arms, burying his face into the cozy, warm, safe crook of Sylvain's neck, taking in shuddering sighs. </p><p>He was thankful that Sylvain said nothing, only comforting him quietly, his familiar hands tracing up and down his back, sometimes combing his hair, warm breath against Felix's neck. </p><p>He was safe. They were safe, and they were alive. Gronder Field was long behind them. The war had ended. At peace.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this is a follow-up to my other fic because I am broken inside and I need the boys to just. be happy and good</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>